Forever Haunting
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Summary: Elizabeth wonders if she's force to remain a ghost after Kazuki's resurrection.


_Disclaimer: No ownership of Maburaho. Done for a Facebook group._

* * *

_**Forever Haunting**_

* * *

Kazuki Shikimori was once revered to have the genes to create the most powerful magician in history. That theory stemmed when it was revealed that Kazuki's blood lineage contained at least fifty of the greatest magicians in history. However, that soon went by the wayside after Kazuki used his remaining spells to create snow in the summer, destroy two S-Class behemoths, merge dorms together, save Rin's lunch, stop a cactus monster, destroy Yuna's clone and cure Yuna before she croaked. Not long after Kazuki died and became a ghost, Yuna, Rin and Kuriko, along with a reluctant Chihaya worked to revive their savior. Their success also proved difficult to accept when he was brought back to life, the lineage was distilled. Every girl wanted a piece of Kazuki but now the Aoi Academy was normal without someone to cause panic. Two of the girls actually stayed with Kazuki when he transferred to a new school, somewhere that magic wasn't as strenuous to deal with. Rin and Kuriko remained at Aoi. In Kuriko's office near the school, Elizabeth wondered about her fate as she remained a ghost herself. The afternoon bored the girl who stayed with the blond bombshell since she looked like her mother. "Kazuki is human again," she murmured. "I wonder if maybe I can become human myself like he did." To feel, to taste, to touch... The door opened and Kuriko and Rin entered.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth," Rin greeted. Elizabeth turned to see the other two girls joining her.

"Kuriko... Rin..." The sight brought the ghost to the other two. "How was today?" A frown dawned on Kuriko's face. School life hasn't been the same without Kazuki and Yuna around.

"Boring," Kuriko sighed. No surprise there. It was too different for Kuriko. When word got out about Kazuki's bloodline, it was a race for someone to claim it. She, Rin and Yuna were the top competitors for different reasons: Yuna wanted him as a wife, Kuriko wanted his genes and Rin wanted him dead. After what Kazuki had done for them, they knew he was more than a powerful magician with a tragic outcome.

"You miss Kazuki since he was resurrected?"

"Not just us, Elizabeth," Rin muttered. "The student body misses Shikimori as a whole." This troubled Elizabeth. She thought back to what happened to her when she was part of the living.

"It...It's not fair!" she stammered. "How can Kazuki be brought back to life but I can't?" There was a deep issue with Elizabeth and her origin which concluded her problem. Rin opted to answer her complaint.

"According to the outfit, you existed during medieval times. Even if we found where your mother was, it's all we can do unless another powerful magician reveals him or herself that can bring you back to life." If Elizabeth had a heart, it would stop in shock. Her fate seemed sealed.

"So that's it? I'm a ghost for all eternity?"

"Sad but there's nothing we could actually do for you." Again if Elizabeth _was_ alive, her heart would break. Her hopes shattered, she cried and phased through the desk, the other two watching.

"You couldn't hold yourself back, could you?" Kuriko scolded.

"Just telling her the truth." Perhaps but some things are better left unsaid. So now what? Kuriko remembered something.

"We don't have school tomorrow. How about we go and see how Kazuki and those girls are doing?" An intriguing thought.

"I have no plans to speak of. I'll join." How about Elizabeth? Kuriko craned her head to see her phasing from her desk.

"I don't really know," she hesitated. "I want to see how he's been doing but I fear I may get jealous." It's a simple yes or no. To Kuriko, it's yes.

"Then it's settled," she decided. "We can leave now and check up on them." She called for a car to meet them in the front doors where the two living entered via the back seat and Elizabeth phasing and "sitting" by the teen that looked like her mother. The drive took an hour to reach the new campus in upstate Tokyo. During the drive, Kuriko used a cell phone to contact Kazuki's new dorm. Two rings...

"This is Yuna," a young woman's voice echoed, almost out of breath.

"Hey, Yuna. It's me."

"Kuriko? It's been a while."

"It has. Thought I'd call to let you know we're coming by to see how you're doing."

"Oh! Okay... You're not trying to take Kazuki away, are you?"

"Ever since his lineage had been distilled, there's no reason to chase it."

"That's good. We'll see you soon, then." The phone hung up but Rin's ears picked up something interesting.

"Her voice seemed labored," she noticed. "She could be..." It didn't really concern Kuriko.

"Don't worry," she wove. "Whatever they're doing, they'll be done by the time we get there." Let's hope so. The car stopped in front of the main entrance. "This is it." They entered through the doors where the lobby manager stopped them.

"Is that you, Miss Kazetsubaki?" the brunette young man questioned. Kuriko got a look at his face, nothing registering. How did he know her?

"Do I know you?" The manager reduced his pace and corrected himself.

"I saw pictures in Kazuki's room and I know your from that family." Kuriko's face blew a chuckle, realizing where he came from.

"You've deduced that I'm friends with Kazuki, is that it?" On his case, he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the only explanation I thought up." Anxious, Rin came forward to get to business.

"Can you tell us which dorm room Shikimori is in?" she requested. The manager was satisfied enough about Kuriko that he'd let her pass along with the rest.

"Sure, it's Room 310 on the third floor."

"Thank you." With no stairs, the girls used the elevator and pressed the "3" button. The car rose the two levels until it stopped at the third. The two look around until they saw a door reading "310." Rin knocked. The door opened a second later with who else...

"Kuriko!" Kazuki greeted. "Rin! You made it!" The girls noticed the heavy breathing from Kazuki to go with the sweat. Still, they came in where they saw an equally worked Chihaya and Yuna.

"Good afternoon, Rin, Kuriko," Yuna smiled. "I'm making lunch now so if you want, I'll make some for you." The reaction from the blond was grateful. The hospitality was rather pleasing considering the past.

"Thanks, Yuna," Kuriko acknowledged. Elizabeth also came out, but her appearance startled the hosts.

"Elizabeth!" Kazuki gasped, remembering his time as a ghost.

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth wondered in concern. "You got tangled with some thugs at school?" Kazuki's face bled red.

"Well, it was some entanglement but..." He glared to Yuna and Chihaya where their faces were beet red as well. An interesting theory caught Rin's eyes noting Chihaya's hands over her stomach.

"The three of you were..." Embarrassed laughter fell out of the hosts' mouths. They engaged in something rather close-and-personal.

"When Dr. Akai helped pull Kazuki back together, his...thing was enormous and his energy was..." Chihaya struggled. Studying, Kuriko cackled. She saw something funny.

"I knew it!" she laughed. "I knew it all along! He had all that energy bundled up in that little Kazuki in his pants!" Rin didn't see anything to smile, let alone laugh at.

"I fail to see the humor in knowing Shikimori having a larger sex drive," she murmured. She's probably not ready for that just yet. It did tell Kuriko and Elizabeth that Kazuki may have implanted some seeds to the two girls.

"So you got both knocked up, right?" Kuriko concluded. Both Yuna and Chihaya were pregnant?

"It's too soon to tell," Chihaya denied to a point. "We did it not too long ago so give it a week before anything starts developing." From all they know, any eggs inside of the girls weren't fertilized yet. Kazuki was anxious to know about the visit.

"So why are you three here?" he wondered. Kuriko and Rin turned to an embarrassed Elizabeth. Perhaps the talk of sex was a bit much. "Elizabeth?"

"Yep..." Kuriko snapped a response. "She's jealous that you were revived after your stint as a ghost." You sure jealousy is the word? It sounded more of envy.

"Is there something special about you that let's you get back your life?" she wondered. "I'm still part of the living without being alive and Kuriko and Rin said that because my life was hundreds of years back, there's no way I can get my body back." Kazuki remembered the feeling of being part of the dead. However, his experience and Elizabeth's were completely different. The situation with Kazuki was that when the girls were giving back his ashes, he began to recover his life while the concept didn't really dawn for Elizabeth and whoever she was friends with.

"I can't really say there's anything I can do," Kazuki confessed. "If I still had the lineage, plus some more magic uses, I could give you a try but who knows what the results would be." Elizabeth's life was over...if she wasn't already dead. For the rest of eternity, she's nothing more than a ghost...that was until Chihaya had an idea.

"I may know a way to have Elizabeth be part of the living," she theorized. "And we don't need to rely on magic to do so." All ears and eyes focused to the brunette girl.

"Impossible, Chihaya," Rin shot down. "Only by retrieving the ashes of those who have it still alive can Elizabeth be resurrected." Jeez, is Rin trying to keep Elizabeth's hopes down?

"No, hear me out for a second. The way we can revive Elizabeth is reproduction. It hasn't been done before and no one has heard of this technique but if Elizabeth possesses Kazuki's sperm and fertilize the egg, she can be reborn." Can anyone say outrageous?

"That's the most outrageous idea I've heard of!" Elizabeth shouted. Thank you! "I would believe Rin now that I heard that!" Hard to believe was an understatement but Kuriko felt confident about this idea.

"It couldn't hurt to try," she huffed. "If it works, Chihaya's a genius." Elizabeth's disbelief was plain through her disgusted face. She liked the idea less and less.

"You don't expect me to enter his...his... UGH!" She didn't want to go through with this plan. Kuriko had an idea to sweeten the deal.

"If it'll make you feel better, Kazuki can do it with me. Besides, didn't you say that I look like your mom?" Kuriko brought up a good point. She remembered when Elizabeth met Kuriko, her memories of the past conferred the blond to the one who originally gave birth to her those centuries ago.

"I guess so." Confident, Kuriko now turned to the only member of the opposite gender.

"What about you, Kazuki? I know that you don't have the family lineage anymore but...for old time's sake?" Was he ready? Kazuki had plenty of rest now that he had eaten and had old friends return for a visit.

"I got a couple of rounds left today," he smirked. "Why not?" A smile beamed the blond's face. Yuna felt a little worried. This was Kazuki's "wife." Nevertheless, Kuriko tore out of her clothes, revealing silky teal lingerie. The big bust was ready for some intense action.

"Elizabeth?" On cue, the ghost entered Kazuki's body with a brief glow. Kuriko now turned to Rin. "Care to join us, too?" The purple-haired darted her head away, saying no to the party.

"I'll pass," she mulled. She never had an inkling for Kazuki, much to her clan's chagrin.

"Your loss." Kuriko dragged Kazuki to the bedroom and closed the door. A moment of silence later... "OH MY GOD! IT'S HUGE!" If that's what Kazuki had for Kuriko, this was a sure surprise. She opened the door to get the truth from the other two. "You never said it was _this_ enormous! How are you able to take it all in?!" The two hosts glared to each other before nervously laughing.

"Practice?" they shyly replied. How much was the facial question displayed on Kuriko. She's always wanted to try it. She slowly closed the door, nervously ready to have fun. Good luck. Even Rin had a mental photo of what Kazuki's manhood would look like. Screams of pain and pleasure roared through the wall.

"KAZUKI~!" She's finally enjoying herself. Sweat drops formed on the rest.

"You sure it's okay, Yuna?" Chihaya wondered. "You _are _his wife, right?" The pink-haired gazed back at her brunette roommate to help clarify the debate.

"This is for Elizabeth so I'll let this slide," she allowed. If it does work, Elizabeth's eternal afterlife won't be so eternal. If not, so be it.


End file.
